LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P4/Transcript
(Adam is seen as Ian wraps a bandage on his injured shoulder) Ian: Alright, my power should finish this up in a few minutes. Just keep the bandage on until then. Adam: Thanks Ian. Ian: No prob. (Adam leaves the room. The others are seen meeting with the Defenders) Daniel: And that's what happened. Alex: Whoa... Erin: Oh crap. Miles: A Spirit Orb? Scott: How come Jiro never told me about this? Daniel: Well from what Sun told me, they all kept it secret. Apparently its power can amplify them to the point they can rival gods. Scott: Holy crap... Daniel:..... Alex: And you think it can destroy Salem? Daniel: If I can use it to power up Burning Sun, then yes. Oliver: Why didn't you tell us this before? Daniel: Didn't know how to. Oliver: Hmph. Daniel: But don't you see? It's so easy now! If we can find a way into the Spirit Realm and get the Orb, Salem's as good as dead. Heh, and Ozpin said this wouldn't be easy. Oliver: Well don't go thinking it's going to be. Daniel: I didn't say it would be. But with Burning Sun on a power scale like that, Salem'll be turned to ash in mere moments. Amanda: Yeah! Qrow: Hmph. Oliver: Well, how the hell do we get to The Spirit Realm? Daniel:....... Oliver: Daniel? Daniel: I have no idea. Oliver: I figured as much. Alex: The Spirit Realm... Hmm... Erin: Can't any of the gods access it? Daniel: No. Sun said accessing it was even outside the power of the Gods. Erin: But there's a way right? Daniel: Oh there is, but it's not exactly known. Erin: Oh. Daniel: Sun said he can go back, but only once and only for a short time. Oliver: That doesn't exactly make getting the Orb easy now does it? Daniel: Nope. Amanda: The problem is, Cinder knows about it. Oliver: And by now, Salem must too. Alex: But what would happen if they got the Orb? Daniel: Not sure. Burning Sun: *Voice* I don't know what will happen if someone without a Spirit interacts with the Orb. Daniel: Can't be anything good if they do. Amanda: Still, it's not like they can get inside the realm either. Daniel: True. (Daniel then looks over at Oscar) Daniel: So, what do you think Mr. Immortal? Still think we don't have that fighting chance? Amanda: Yeah, we've got a chance now! Oliver: Yep. Adam: *Smile* Oscar:....... Daniel: I mean, an Orb like this has to give our Spirits the power necessary to destroy her. Amanda: I wouldn't be against Sun disintegrating a villain! Daniel: So, sound like a plan? Alex: I mean, it does sound promising. Erin: Yeah. A way to destroy someone like her is a dream come true. Jack: How do we even know it'll work? Daniel: What do you mean? Amanda: It has to! Jack: But how do you know? Daniel: We just do! Oliver: What else are we gonna try? Daniel: Exactly! Oscar: But you don't know how to get inside it. Daniel: Doesn't mean we can't figure it out! Adam: Yeah! Daniel: There's gotta be a way somewhere. Amanda: We just gotta find it is all. Ozpin: You don't even know if it's going to be enough. Daniel: *Scoff* Will you stop with the doubting Ozpin? Oliver: Easy Daniel. Daniel: I'm just saying, no reason to be doubtful of every single plan we make up. Adam: Well don't be so harsh man. Daniel: Sorry, it's just annoying. Oliver:.... Ozpin: I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm just worried about the amount of trust you're putting into this "Spirit Orb". Jack: Yeah you guys are making it seem like it's a great thing even though you're only going off your Spirits' word. Burning Sun: *Voice* The hell is THAT suppose to mean!? Alex: Jack has a point. Its just one Spirit who supports this theory. I think we should get a bit more evidence to support this idea that the Spirit Orb could do what it can do. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts